


Empty Spaces

by highlytrainedfangirl



Series: Home [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Some angst, Then fluff, oh well, this was meant to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Steve feels alone once Bucky leaves for the war and contemplates where his home really is.





	

When Bucky left for the war, Steve felt empty inside. He missed the constant presence in their cramped apartment, he missed the joy and warmth that came from every meal they shared together. Without Bucky there, the apartment didn't feel like home.  
Every day it became harder and harder to sleep without the comforting arms of his lover wrapped around him. The late hours stretched into centuries, with no sign of end or rest in sight. 

 

If anything, it became worse once he left to fulfil his duty as ‘Captain America’. He was constantly travelling, thrust into strange beds every night, alone and lost. He was pushed around as walking propaganda and every day it became harder to believe that he really was doing anyway to help the war effort.  
The seconds he allowed himself to drift away were filled with images of Bucky. Of how happy they could be, the two of them back at home, together. Most nights he felt that if only Bucky were there the insecurities would fade away.   
It was pathetic. He wanted to be a soldier, to fight for his country, and yet he felt helplessly lost without that one man by his side.  
Thinking back, had there ever been a time when Steve hadn’t had Bucky? The other man had been a permanent fixture in his life since day one. Bucky was a part of himself.

 

So long. It had been so long since Steve had seen Bucky. Finally, they were together, fighting side-by-side on the front lines together. True, things had changed. They'd both changed (Steve most notably), but they were still the same couple they'd always been.   
Slinking away to a quiet corner with no one around to witness, the two men sank to the ground, leaning into the other. It was strange, feeling Bucky’s body as the smaller one. Strange having his head rest on Steve’s (now higher) shoulder. Yet, they still fit. Despite the drastic changes after the serum, their bodies still found a way to fit together perfectly.  
In each other's arms, they still belonged.  
It was in the peaceful moment, drifting to sleep leaning into Bucky’s side that he realised something so fundamentally obvious, he wondered how he'd not seen it before. Because it hadn't been the apartment that was home, it had never been about the walls that surrounded them. Their home was together, no matter where they may be.   
As long as Steve had Bucky, he would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ones so short, every fix in this series keeps getting shorter and shorter. I'll try and make the next one longer but no promises.


End file.
